


Giving In: Speed Edition

by cadkitten



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Car Sex, Condoms, Dry Humping, Inanimate Objects, Masturbation, Mechanophilia, Other, Sex with a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His foot pressed down on the accelerator, the needle creeping steadily upward. He verged on a speed he'd never once captured on this stretch and his body eagerly began to respond to the stimulus. His heart thrummed eagerly in his chest, his pulse skittering and a grin tugged at his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In: Speed Edition

**Author's Note:**

> [Couldn't help it](http://mustangattitude.com/mustang/1964/1964_00001_04.jpg).  
>  Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Work Bitch" by Britney Spears

The road stretched out before the Mustang, pavement hot under the mid-July sun. Reita had the top down and the speakers blaring some rather obscene American pop song. Call it a guilty pleasure or call it fucked up, he didn't really care either way. Either way, he was mouthing the words along with the song as he ripped down the stretch of road between cities. Granted, it wasn't far to his destination, but he loved tearing up the road on the way between and this area was very rarely patrolled by any sort of official, so it made it safer for him to violate a few rules along the way.

The wind tugged at his hair, fluttering up into his tank top and providing him with a much cooler drive than he would have otherwise had. His foot pressed down on the accelerator, the needle creeping steadily upward. He verged on a speed he'd never once captured on this stretch and his body eagerly began to respond to the stimulus. His heart thrummed eagerly in his chest, his pulse skittering and a grin tugged at his lips. Even his dark blue jeans began to tighten. He pushed it just past the highest speed he'd ever accomplished and tore down the road, whooping as the trees seemed to slide from individual to a mass blur on the side of the road. 

The needle rocketed past the last number he'd been waiting on and verged on the next. Excitement slid through him in a way he couldn’t even begin to explain away rationally. His cock throbbed and he flexed it, straining slightly as he finally moved his foot off the gas and hovered it over the break instead. Each slight curve in the road was made with practiced ease, the efforts of a man who knew the road like he knew his own body. 

He checked the radar, finding no cops in the area and reached down with one hand, groping at his very erect length with a small groan. Then, laughing, he grabbed himself hard and let loose a much larger, loudly moan. "Fuck!" he announced to the world as a whole. "My dick is so hard!" Somehow, it was freeing to say something like that where no one would ever hear him, just the wind whipping his words away and stealing his breath.

Single-handedly, he unfastened his belt and then slid the button free of its hole. Another few seconds and he had worked his zipper down as well, leaving only the flimsy material of his boxers between his cock and the freedom of the air around him. He waited then, glancing between the road and the needle on his speedometer until it dipped to just inside the actual speed limit. No point in getting two tickets at once and driving at all was exciting enough to bring him off, much less how fast he had been going and how his pulse was still racing along as if he were still.

He put his foot back on the gas and kept her at a steady speed as he used his free hand to ease the material of his underwear out of the way, exposing flesh to air. The air teased over his boner and he thrust his hips up once in eager response. "So good," he muttered out before going back to bouncing his head along with the beat of the music, his hand falling down over his cock, gripping it tight around the base and pushing against his mound for a few moments, his dick flexing hard. A pearly drop of pre-cum eased down his shaft and Reita grunted, settling himself and then starting to stroke.

He could feel every bump in the road, every revolution of the tires sealed so closely against the pavement as he sped along. The purr of the engine rumbled through the car in all the right ways and it was easy for his mind to turn over to the things he only allowed himself in the most depraved of moments. He imagined parking the car and sliding down along the seat, thrusting his cock against the material until he lost it in one of her crevices. His hand moved faster and he moaned again, the sound deep and desperate. His mind slid over the idea of seating himself astride the gearshift, rubbing the head of his prick over the handle until he left his cum all over her. 

Excitement gripped him to the point that he couldn’t ignore it completely any longer. He pushed his cock forward, rubbing himself against the steering wheel as he drove. Every curve brought him up just that much higher, sliding over his sensitive head. In his mind, he thought of the video he'd seen of a man splayed out on the hood of his Mustang, lube between his cock and the hood as he went after the car like it was the best fuck of his entire life before spraying the hood with his offering.

Unable to stand it any longer, he grabbed his cock and started jerking in a relative frenzy. His hand was a blur over his dick, the shaft straining and his balls tightening. The sign for a pull-off flashed past on the side of the road and he forced himself back down a bit. No... he could do so much more if he parked and did it. He let go of his dick and changed lanes, preparing for the exit. When it came, he took it and drove down the winding path into the little wood-surrounded parking area. It was the sort of place horror movies and teenagers necking started with. But in the broad daylight, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He unbuckled and left the engine running, leaning over and opening the glove box. He pulled out a condom, quickly ripping it open and sheathing his length in it. "I give in," he purred to his car, "but I'll protect you." He pushed himself onto his knees in the seat, facing toward the back of it. His cheek slid over the material as he pushed his hips forward. The ribbing of the seat felt wonderful against his hard cock and he couldn't help but gasp. "Oh yeah, baby... I'm gonna fuck you hard."

His arms wrapped around the back of the seat and he began to move, his hips thrusting quickly, his prick taking intense interest in what he was doing. He whimpered as he thrust against the seat, the feeling of it ramping him up quicker than he'd honestly intended. He let out a louder moan, fucking against the seat hard enough the car was moving a little since he hadn't set the emergency brake. "Daddy's gonna cum for you, you want it, don't you?"

A few more moments and he pulled his upper body away, gripping the seat hard with his hands as he watched his dick sliding along the leather of the seat. "Ah yeah, look at you taking me. Oh fuck yeah." His hips jerked hard, once, twice... three times and then he was losing it. He strained forward and groaned, the sound louder than any of the others as he started to spurt into the condom separating him from his darling. His hips jerked again and again as he filled the latex with warm cum, only stopping moving once he'd emptied his balls.

Slumping forward against the car, he heaved out a laugh and reached down to stroke his cock a few more times until it became far too sensitive to touch anymore. "I gave in, girl... I gave in and fucked you and it was so fucking good." He slowly eased himself back so that his ass rested against the steering wheel as he stared down at the filled tip of the condom. "I came good for you."

Sliding the condom off, he tied it and reached to tuck it in the trash bag hanging from the dash. He shifted forward for a moment, lightly rubbing his softening prick over the area he'd just been humping. "Maybe next time I'll have cleaners waiting and let you have my load." He leaned down and licked over the back of the seat before reaching and opening the door, stepping out and stretching before he tucked his dick away and began to fasten up his pants.

Next time... he'd fuck her good and proper.


End file.
